User blog:SamcedesandKlaineForever/Taylen's Performability Blog
Hey byotches!!! It's your girl Taylen here. First thing is first that dumb chick Andi. Like seriously I just want to punch her in the face! But I don't want to kicked off the show. If I kicked off the show before she does I'm gonna beat her like a drum. Just to do it. And it's not like she won't deserve it! She's been asking me to kick her butt since day one. I just don't understand her. Like I swear next time she gets an attitude I'm gonna be like:I'm sorry you must have mistaken me for a woman who's gonna take your shit. I feel sorry for Connor because he has to date that thing. I mean it's worse on him. Does he realize he's dating a chimpanzee? Apparently not because he hasn't dumped her yet. He would have been way better off with Joy. I may not like Joy anymore but Joy was a better hotter person than Andi. Hell, my feet are sexier than Andi. Like I heard her talking to Connor on the phone. She's such a whiner. * imitating Andi* Oh I miss you so much baby. How I am gonna make it without you? Like stop crying! He's gone, you're not! Be happy you're hear another day! But does she? No, she just mopes around crying about him. Like really? If you want him so bad go be with him. We'd be a lot better off. Which is some of the things I said to her when I went off on her just about an hour ago. She was mumbling some shit about me and I decided to let her have it. I went off on that tramp. Everyone came to see the commotion. What made it better is how she didn't say a word! Her eyes just widened when I started cussing her out and then she just gave me this dumb face like " What Did I Do?". That just made me more pissed. So I just kept going off on her. Then I told everyone else to not say anything about what happened or they would get their share too. They were dead silent. And Andi all she did was walk out of the room. I dared her to say something but she was too scared. Now back to the compettion. Let me just say I'm soooo happy Heather isn't as stupid as her character Brittney. Because I was afraid she wouldn't know anything. She's not as stupid thank goodness. But she's just like................I don't even know how to say it. Like honey, you danced with Beyonce! You should know how to sense talent! But considering the fact that she left Beyonce to be on Glee, that shows she's not the smartest girl in the world. Now I will say this she's not the smartest, she sucks at acting, but the girl can DANCE. And anyone who can dance with Beyonce deserves some respect. So I give her much love on that. Ryan and Drew are just so adorable. It's just that Ryan is too talented for Drew. I mean what is Ryan gonna do if it comes between them? I mean not to be rude, but there can only be one true winner. And is Ryan ready to step up for what he wants? Because clearly, Drew won't make that far. His days are really numbered in my opinion. He should be lucky he even made it to this point. Drew needs to step it up and Ryan needs to figure out does he want to win or does he want Drew? Because the only person who can have their cake and eat it too is me. The rules bend when it comes to me because I am the HBIC. Joy went home. I hate the girl. Because she almost got me sent home.It's only business though. She wasn't that talented and there was always something off about her. But before then, she was okay. I didn't really have any issues with her. That was before I saw how pyschotic she was. I just think it's a shame that Connor chose that mole rat over her. And if Joy ever wants to come back and slap Andi she got my help. I might hate her but I hate that monkey a lot more. Wait, I'm sorry I called her a monkey that's an insult to monkeys. At least my day ended good. I talked to Gray on the phone. And he made me feel a lot better. It's like I don't know. I'm getting all of these feelings! I have no idea what it is. It's weird. Like now when I'm sad, mad, or anything I just want to talk to him. I don't what it is. Well Team Taylen. That's all the queen bee has for now. Stay tuned and see what happens. And remember ladies don't start fights but they can always finish them! Category:Blog posts